The Bright Night
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's a beautiful night in Nintendo City, and while Peach enjoys the beautiful view of the sky, Pikachu comes by and asks if he could join. Peach allows Pikachu in, and the two watch the night sky together. PeachXPikachu


Yoshizilla: Quite a shocker, huh? Not only is this the return of the Super Smash Brothers one-shots (cue cheers, confused grunts, and boos from the audience), but it's also a non-humor story _without my three main characters, as well as without a certain female coordinator from Pokemon_. So enjoy the one-shot and let me now what you all think (via review) about the newest Super Smash Brothers pairing...Peach/Pikachu. And let me fill you on this now - this is probably my first Super Smash Brothers fanfic that's not humor-type, but rather romance-type. And plus, it uses a pairing never used before, and it also shows signs of friendship. And if you read carefully, you'll find another wonderful meaning to this sweet, short story of mine. So enjoy, and if you really enjoyed it, please review!

Disclaimer: All of the Nintendo/Super Smash Brothers characters belong to Nintendo. That primarily means that Princess Peach Toadstool and Pikachu are rightfully owned by the great minds at Nintendo.

* * *

**The Bright Night**

It was a beautiful, cool night in the gigantic, high-tech metropolis that was Nintendo City. It always seemed to be very crowded and populated, no? But then again, Nintendo City IS the biggest city in the Nintendo Realm, so what's NOT to be huge and overcrowded like this? Anyway, with all of the street lamps around all of the city's areas and streets being lighted up, in the peaceful, private-owned Oval Park, located within the center of the entire city, lies the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, the home...of the Super Smash Brothers themselves.

Princess Peach Toadstool looked out from the balcony of her bedroom. She let out a sigh and smiled as she looked up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. "Ahhhhhh! It's such a beautiful night, and the stars are very bright!"

She looked down at the horizon, the sky-rising buildings of Nintendo City making much of it up. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "It's too bad I'm alone on this beautiful night...I wish someone was with me..."

Suddenly, a few knocks were heard on the door. Peach went back inside her room to answer the door, and standing in front of her was Pikachu, who was holding a few flowers, all of them pretty bright colors and standing up straight.

"Hello, Peach," Pikachu greeted, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was just going through the mansion, minding my on business, when I suddenly got a strange urge to see you." He quickly looked inside. "Are you planning on doing anything later?"

Peach shook her head. "Not at all, Pikachu." She looked down at the flowers, and pointed at them. "Are...are these flowers for me?"

Pikachu nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I got them for a girl, but all of the girls in the mansion turned me down, and...well..." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I've been so lonely, I couldn't help but search for you!" He broke into tears, dropping the flowers and falling on his knees as he cried.

Peach felt sorry for Pikachu, and picked up the flowers. Going inside and putting the flowers in the vase, the sweet and pretty princess came back out and picked up Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, I've been pretty lonely, too. How about you come look out at the stars from the balcony with me?" She smiled.

Pikachu rubbed the tears from his eyes, and he looked up at Peach, smiling. "You...you really mean it?" He asked, gasping.

Peach nodded, smiling even more. "Of course I do, Pikachu! You're my friend!" She giggled and hugged Pikachu.

Pikachu felt a lot happier. Smiling, he hugged Peach, and the two Super Smash Brothers character walked out of the room and onto the balcony, with Pikachu running back inside and closing the door, and running back out to the balcony, jumping into Peach's arms.

Peach's eyes gleamed brightly as she watched several tiny comets fly by in the bright, night sky. "You know, Pikachu...I wish I could visit the vast galaxies that are out in the wide universe...to be free and see what the entire universe looks like," She admitted, smiling. "Did you ever get that same feeling?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Who knows what may lie in our big universe. But I do know one thing..." He cuddled in Peach's arms. "It's that I'm happy to be with you, Peach. I feel so much better."

Peach cooed admirably, hugging Pikachu. "Oh Pikachu, I'm so glad you came here tonight. The sky's looking great, and the mood seems so much better."

Pikachu smiled, looking up at Peach. "Oh Peachy, you're as sweet as a dandelion." He jumped out of Peach's arms and headed for the inside of Peach's room. "You wanna get some milkshakes?"

Peach gasped, and she nodded, excitedly. "Oh, do I? I just LOVE milkshakes!" She giggled with glee as she followed Pikachu out of the room and headed down the hallway, to the kitchen. The door closed by itself, while the balcony door remained open, allowing the view of the beautiful, star-filled night sky.

**THE END**


End file.
